


Keira

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bitch Cat Grant, Chastity Device, Degradation, Dom Cat Grant, Dom/sub, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kara Has A Praise Kink, Lesbian M/S, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Strap-On, Mistress, Mistress Cat, Mistress Cat Grant, Office BDSM, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Puppy Kara Danvers, Shoe Kink, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Kara Danvers, Training, Verbal Humiliation, heel worship, lesbian bdsm, lesbian domination, lesbian smut, lesbian story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: For Kendrene: Mistress Cat/Sub Kara. Kara has some special duties as Cat's personal assistant, including being fucked by her boss in the office after hours. Bonus points for involving Cat's very steep heels in the process.*OR*Cat Grant gives her Bambi-legged personal assistant an intensive course on how to walk in high heels.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh! Keira while you’re here!” Miss Grant halted the personal assistant escaping in search of her lunch hour. “I need you to run and grab coffee before you take your break.”

“It’s Kara.”

“Excuse me?” Miss Grant glanced over the top of her glasses from the photographs spread out on her desk.

“It’s Kara, not—”

“Did I ask for your name?” Miss Grant didn’t so much as blink. “ _Keira_ , I can only assume you got out of bed on the wrong side this morning—presumably in the dark too if those last season bargain basement shoes are anything to go by—which you wear with all the grace and elegance of a reversing garbage truck without any wheels on, by the way.” Miss Grant turned her attention back to the grainy photographs of a popular athlete kissing a woman who was not his wife. “I’ll take a danish too.” She shooed with her fingers.

Taken aback, Kara realised that she now simply had a new name until Cat Grant decided otherwise. There was nothing to say—nothing she could say—other than blither foolish apologies for misspeaking. Kara had been warned about Cat’s quick, no survivors taken attitude. The several ex-personal assistants in the Facebook support group had made it abundantly clear.

But, Kara hadn’t found the advertisement for this role on Indeed or LinkedIn. She found it through quite a different website altogether.

“Coffee, Keira.” Miss Grant pointed a manicured finger to the door. “Why are you still here?”

“Sorry! Yes! Coffee, Miss Grant. Almond milk?” Kara became determined to get it right for fear of the alternative.

“Of course I want almond milk, Keira,” the petite woman scoffed, “I’m not a fucking barefoot savage.”

***

“She’s looking to finish strong but the ankles are weak. Her coach and team will be disappointed with her performance today. Wibble wobble, will she make it?” Miss Grant chided behind Kara all the way through the office as though walking in these particular heels were an Olympic gymnastics floor final. “Oh! She nearly tripped but she stuck the landing!” Miss Grant burst enthusiastically as they made it through the door into her executive office. “Goodness, Keira. It’s like watching a horse try to gallop in roller skates inside a pressurised vacuum chamber.”

“I can wear flats instead of heels if you prefer, Miss Grant?” Kara suggested with blushing cheeks, leaning over slightly as she placed the coffee and rival daily newspapers on Cat’s desk for morning appraisal.

“Keira.” Slender hips pressed against Kara’s bent bottom, then lips craned and pressed against the back of her reddened ear. It made Kara’s heartbeat stop and her brain empty outward. “I’m offended you would suggest such a thing. Firstly, I’m offended on behalf of high heels. Secondly, I’m offended you would think about stripping me of the small joy that comes with mercilessly mocking you.” Kara swallowed hard and felt her boss gently tuck her wavy hair behind her ear. “You don’t want to offend me, do you Kara?” Cat whispered.

“You said my name.”

“Excuse me?”

“You—” Kara stopped and inhaled, shaking her head at her own foolishness. “Nothing, sorry. Of course I don’t want to offend you, Miss Grant. I… I like working here. I just want you to make sure you like me working here as much as I like working here.”

“You sound like bad Roald Dahl fanfiction when you speak off the tongue. I don’t like it.” Cat pulled back, but she gently slipped her slender fingers along Kara’s shoulder as she moved away—almost taking the venom out of her own statement. “Still, a woman without confidence is like a bisexual person without a Harry Potter inspired tattoo, Keira. Incomprehensible,” Cat snided, stepping around her desk with clasped hands at her waist. “I’ll teach you how to appreciate heels. Be here at six this evening.”

“After work?” Kara gulped and fiddled with her glasses.

“Will that be a problem?”

“No Ma’am.” She shook her head.

***

Kara was a pretty thing. Annoying, but pretty. There were few things that Cat enjoyed less than a young woman falling all over herself like a wounded deer in the wake of a cutting word from her quick tongue. But, Kara had seemingly made herself immune to the humiliation in recent weeks.

Cat would try, of course, nasty little remarks here and there to make the girl wither crimson. But Kara would just smile the most radiant smile and say a blushing thank you, apparently grateful for the attention and constructive feedback.

Truth be told, it warmed Cat.

But that didn’t stop it being any less infuriating.

Cat had placed the job advertisement on the fetish website for two reasons: to draw in the type of submissive natured assistant who would prove long standing—because having to re-explain the basics of how she wanted things done around the office every few months after the latest one quit was more headache than it was worth. Cat also placed the advert on the fetish website because it was a very, very fun and convenient way to bring her most private fantasies to life.

Cat enjoyed the thought of humiliating a girl to tears, parading her naked, spanking her over her knee, doing all sorts of rude and cruel things to her. There were the overtly sexual things too—the thought of taking her personal assistant to business dinners with electrified toys in all sorts of sensitive places. A tear-stained porcelain face buried underneath her hiked skirt licking her stresses away—waiting for the chief’s permission to gasp for a much needed breath.

Why keep it a filthy, private fantasy when she could find someone as equally perverted as herself? Better yet, why keep it a filthy perverted fantasy when she could find a little fool who would do these things without the good business acumen to demand a premium salary rate.

Kara made above market average of course, if only from the benevolence of Cat’s tender heart. The girl didn’t have enough between her ears to think to demand it, though Cat supposed that was rather a good thing for longevity's sake.

Cat never abided demanding types very well.

“Panties off too.” Cat didn’t glance away from her laptop screen despite wanting to stare. “I don’t care if you cry yourself blue in the face. Take them off or put the rest of your clothes on and march yourself down to the unemployment line.”

“I’m not crying,” Kara whispered softly as though confused by the statement. “I wasn’t wearing panties to begin with, Miss Grant.”

At that Cat snapped her stare across with witheringly cold precision. Kara stood there completely bare with her hands clasped behind her spine. From stood beneath the lighting directly above her, her skin was a gorgeous shade of bone white, her muscles taut and slender, which gave her the impression of being much taller than she actually was. Cat thought she looked beautiful, and she wanted to give the compliment where it was due, though she would never miss the opportunity for a quip.

“What happens when you assume, Keira?”

“I’m sorry, Miss Grant.” Wrong footed, Kara startled like a wide-eyed deer.

_Much better_ , Cat thought.

Kara continued, “I just. I just like to be prepared for you, Miss Grant. I like to anticipate what might be required of me—”

“And what were you anticipating when you decided to forgo panties this morning?” Cat rose from her chair with a cool, indiscernible expression. “What? You had some infantile, school girl fantasy that perhaps I might use your dripping little hole as balm?” Cat blinked and pushed the smallest of smirks. “Of course, I suppose today wasn’t the first day the air from the subway vents tickled you in private places?” She clipped around her desk with poise.

Kara paused and inhaled a breath big enough to swell out her posture. “No Ma’am,” she exhaled and blushed. “Today wasn’t the first day.”

“Do you know I took Salma Hayek to her first Dinah Shore weekend?” Cat narrowed her blue eyes fiercely. “Rowdy Ronda on her first Olivia cruise, too. Don’t let that impeccable jawline fool you, that one is a bottom alright.” The memory of those four days around Turks and Caicos made Cat smirk.

“They’re—” Kara stopped, caught in her own sudden whiplash. “They’re both gay?” She whispered beneath her breath despite the empty building.

“Well not for anyone else of course.” Cat didn’t skip a beat, her expression serious and unamused. “Still the point remains, what use would I possibly have for the pathetic unimportant flesh of a girl like you? I want brilliance. I want boldness. I want steel. You?” Cat peered down her nose at the shrivelling girl. “You can’t even walk in heels, Keira.”

There was a long, agonising silence that followed after Cat finished speaking. She didn’t break eye contact with Kara, as though that alone was enough to make it clear that she wasn’t finished—that it would be unwise for the personal assistant to contribute anything. All Kara could do was stand there and peer back with flitting baby blues, blushing, swallowing hard, well aware every inch of her nude body was being appraised with a sense of vulgar amusement.

Cat personally chose her own shoes this morning despite paying good money for the dresser who purchased and curated her outfits. They were a pair of heels that she had been saving for a special occasion, six inch patent Valentinos in a deep shade of blood red like death riding an immaculate calling card. Kara stood barefoot on the cold marble two metres away—two inches shorter than her boss—and Cat planned on enjoying those two inches like an afternoon at the races.

“Get on your knees and polish these heels, Keira.” Cat clicked her fingers and pointed down to her pristine shoes. “I want you to put love into them. I want you to get up close and personal, and I want you to think about what kind of woman it takes to pull off a shoe like this…”

Kara nodded and dipped her head, then she walked towards the bottom cupboard in the corner of the room for the chamois cloth that the glass table was polished with before important meetings.

“No, Keira,” Cat said, stopping her girl in her tracks. “Get on your knees and polish these heels with your mouth and tongue.”

“My what?” Kara snapped around in surprise.

“You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?” Cat whispered.

“No Ma’am.”

“Then move it.”

There was a moment of pause. Then, Kara inhaled that deep breath that swelled her posture up and over herself. She padded half the distance on her bare feet, then she stopped and lowered herself gracefully to her knees and crawled the rest of the way.

“What a good girl,” Cat praised her for the very first time.

If Catherine Grant knew that such a simple statement yielded such impressive results, she would have been far more liberal in the past with her compliments. The words were like rocket fuel. Kara paused in surprise again, pupils contracting as she peered up at her boss, as though high off the acknowledgement she had done something to satisfaction. Then her mouth craned and kissed the red patent leather, really kissed it, her tongue swiping across the toe point of the shoe and around the inside shank.

Cat just leaned against her desk and barely stifled her grin, her eyes gleaning the dimples of the young woman’s spine, the spread of her shoulders as she dipped herself lower. Almost to her own surprise, Cat bent down and gathered Kara’s hair gently to keep it out of the way.

“Good girl,” Cat told her again. “Now Kara, do you agree these are beautiful shoes?”

Kara’s tongue came undone, her lips forming a peck. “Too beautiful for me to wear, Miss Grant.” She quickly got back to work with her eager mouth.

“Too expensive for you to wear, too.” Cat sneered slightly through her laughter. “Do these shoes wear me, Kara, or do I wear the shoes?”

“You wear the shoes, Ma’am.”

“That’s your first lesson.” Cat’s manicured nails trailed softly over the back of the girl’s nape and neck. “You can own the most beautiful heels in the world, Kara, but if your shoes wear you then you will only ever be the second most beautiful thing in the room. Does anybody ever notice the second most beautiful thing in a room?”

“No Ma’am,” Kara’s breath grazed her boss’s ankle with ticklish warmth.

“Very good.” Cat pulled her foot away. “Get dressed and go home. I have things to do tonight ready for my business trip tomorrow. Six o’clock, Thursday, be here with a pair of new respectable heels that won’t make me want to slap the blush off of your face.”

“Miss Grant?”

“What Keira?”

“Thank you for telling me I was a good girl,” Kara peered up at her with the most tender-eyed expression.

Cat didn’t know a heart could swell and break all at once.

“Get dressed and be on your way, Kara.” She cleared her throat and walked straight out of her office lest the little whore see her break face.

[YOU CAN FIND THE COMPLETE STORY, ALL FOUR SMUTTY CHAPTERS, PLUS COOL EXCLUSIVE STUFF AHEAD OF THE CURVE VIA HERE. WANKY.](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

Kara stood prim and tall in a more than respectable five inch pair of Louboutins right on the edge of Miss Grant’s office—like an onlooker of sorts. She would have never been able to afford the price tag, but when the seven-hundred dollar anonymous wire hit her bank account she didn’t ask questions.

Kara simply understood it wasn’t to be spoken about.

That didn’t stop her showing gratitude in a way she felt her boss would appreciate, privately. Kara arrived promptly at six o’clock, wobbling on the heels because her body still didn’t know quite how to carry them off, naked as the day she was born with a freshly-waxed, gleaming slit.

She wasn’t some big name actress or athlete looking for a private whirlwind romance, Kara knew that about herself. But she was bold. She was important. She was steel. And if Catherine Grant for all her intoxicating beauty and devilish cutting words thought she would deny her of that inherent power, Kara felt she was duty bound to prove her otherwise.

“You have brave taste.” Miss Grant eyed the heels with a soft tilt of her head, as though pleased but surprised that Kara would choose a pair of shoes that would outshine her entirely. “Good taste, but brave.” She nodded at them.

“I think I’ll grow into them.” Kara cleared her throat and fixed her stare. “ _For you._ ”

“And there’s lesson two.” Miss Grant grinned and positioned herself on the edge of her desk.

The backlight of the televisions and monitors behind her casted her shape in glowing light as though to highlight the importance. Miss Grant pushed out one of her heels as though the steep, unyielding shoe was an extension of herself.

“Do you know what kind of woman chooses what she wears based on the pleasure of another?” Miss Grant’s tone became cold and severe.

“A lovesick whore, Ma’am,” Kara said calmly.

Cat almost flinched at the statement. She blinked, her features pulling back slightly as though it were the last thing she were expecting to be uttered. Kara took a small pleasure in that. For such a petite and soft featured woman, Miss Grant really was such a _big_ woman. A giant, actually. It was this incorrigible, immaculate air that followed her everywhere she went. When Cat Grant walked into a room—any room—for just a tiny moment the world stopped spinning and fell utterly silent.

Just once Kara wanted to be the thing that rendered Miss Grant utterly silent.

The victory was savoured.

“Well, if you want to be a precocious lovesick whore, Kara, then that’s entirely your prerogative.” Miss Grant inhaled and reclaimed her steely mettle. “Come and polish this heel with your lips again. Humble yourself, worship it, and perhaps you might learn something in the process.”

“For you, Miss Grant?” Kara blinked slowly, determined to be equally intoxicating. “Anything you ask.”

***

Cat stared down and barely resisted the urge to gulp.

The little whore polished the toe of the heel with hot wet lips, just not the ones attached to her face. It left Cat unable to breathe, unable to think, unable to process that she had so wholly underestimated this pathetically submissive creature and yet the feeling of being caught off guard wasn’t threatening the way it usually was.

Kara grinded her cunt back and forth, only a short distance, proximate and precise to keep her slick heat on the leather shoe, never slipping forward far enough to brush whorish wetness against the bare flat of Cat’s foot.

Cat could feel the warmth radiating through the leather, but she didn’t say anything, she just stared down with flaring nostrils while Kara gasped hot little breaths into her kneecap.

“Good girl, Kara,” Cat couldn’t help herself. “I do appreciate a little cleverness from time to time.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” It took them both by surprise. Kara startled, her eyes peering up, her lips forming already forming an apology for overstepping.

“Do you know,” Cat said, slipping manicured fingers beneath her girl’s chin to hold the stare. “I think I like the sound of that word in your filthy whore mouth. What fails to impress me is your weak, lazy efforts. If you’re going to worship my shoe, then you better polish that foot like your worth my fucking time and attention.”

Just like that Kara’s hips fired back and forth, her entire body craning forward, her desperate dainty hands clutching Cat’s knee for leverage while her slick hot cunt lips rubbed and bucked from the tip of the pointed heel, over the flat of Cat’s bare foot, all the way to the front of her ankle, her clitoris grazing and bumping against the bone.

“Thank you Mistress,” Kara moaned and closed her eyes, panting. “Thank you, thank you, thank you for training me—”

“Don’t you dare fucking cum.”

“Please!” Kara gasped and craned her neck back, her mouth forming a silent open gasp as though she were closer than she had ever been before. “Please, please Mistress, I’ll do anything for you.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Get up and walk in those heels from my desk to the office door and back again.” Cat pulled her foot away from Kara’s eagerly humping cunt. “If you make it without a single buckle, I’ll do more than let you cum.” She smiled wickedly and cupped her assistant’s blushing, damp cheeks.

Kara gave it a valiant effort.

It only lasted three strides, but it was valiant nonetheless.

“Good girl, at least you tried. What a shame for you that they don’t make Tevas with a sensible wedge,” Cat sneered with humour. “Get dressed and go home. Next Thursday, six o’clock. We’ll test your mettle with a clear head.”

“Miss Grant?” Kara’s voice wobbled and shook.

“If you fucking dare to beg me for an orgasm—”

“Thank you for telling me I was a good girl.” She hung her head and sighed softly, content and tender-hearted. “Thank you very much, Mistress.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Cat managed to hold her composure despite the swelling, breaking heart for long enough to stride out of her office first. “Puppy-eyed fool.”

***

Wednesday afternoon, Kara decisively spent her work day practicing ready for the following day. It earned laughter and shocked whispers from her male peers as she went back and forth with tasks, in Cat’s office one moment and then somewhere else on wobbling legs that took too long to get her there efficiently.

James spun on his chair and pointed at the unyielding shoes that Kara just couldn’t seem to get the hang of. “Those are not OSHA compliant.”

“Yeah well neither is your gigantic forehead. I bet all of your daydreams are in IMAX immersive movie experience.”

“Ouch.” James glared at his usually mouseish friend. “Firstly that doesn’t make any sense. Secondly you have definitely been spending too much time around Cat Grant.” He stared in disbelief.

“Sorry, I’m sorry James, that was.” Kara stopped, flustered and embarrassed. “That was a horrible, nasty, bitchy thing to say. There’s just… a lot riding on this.” She gestured down to the heels that her feet were utterly burning inside of.

“Kara.” Cat’s office door swung open suddenly. “Get your stumbling Bambi legs inside of here now.” She nodded inwards to her office.

“Yes Ma’am.” Kara imagined she had missed typo mistakes on her copying.

“Come on, that’s it, one foot in front of the other—” Cat waited for the tottering, buckling ankles to catch up from almost behind Kara’s body. “Step by step, day by day, telling your story, your legendary truth, one woman, two heels, it’s your personal journey, don’t worry about the rest of us or our busy schedules.” Cat stopped when her assistant made it to the door. “Keira, my ovarian follicle count dropped during that fucking interim.” Cat slammed the door closed behind them.

“I’m sorry, Miss Grant, I’m just trying to practice.” Kara fixed her hands neatly behind the small of her back.

“No.”

“No?” Kara peered up at her boss, her expression fixing with confusion.

“Not, ‘I’m sorry, Miss Grant.’” Cat locked the door and drew the blinds down completely, separating them from the rest of the office outside.

“Oh,” Kara whispered and then paused. “I’m sorry, _Mistress._ ”

“As much as it makes me throb in good places when you humiliate yourself and save me the trouble.” Cat stopped and turned, clasping her hands in front of her tiny waist. “And believe me, it does make me throb in good places. That wasn’t my gripe either.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t follow.”

“That’s the trouble.” Cat lifted a single finger and then walked to her desk, perching herself on the edge of it with her hands gripping either side tight. “Always sorry. Always apologising. That joke about Olsen’s forehead? Genius.” Cat scratched her thin jaw slightly, dumbfounded as though she had just witnessed true artistry. “Why did you apologise?”

“Because it was a cruel thing to say?”

“Oh, right, right, sure that makes sense.” Cat nodded sarcastically. “So when a man makes fun of you that’s totally fine. But if you hurt his fee-fees then it’s a horrible, nasty, bitchy thing to say.” She pouted, wiping make-believe tears with her clenched fists.

“But he was just being good natured—”

“Does it feel good natured?” Cat leaned forward, blinking and unamused. “Does it make you feel good about yourself when you’re trying your hardest to do something and all the men in the room laugh at you and make jokes like you’re a fucking idiot for attempting it?”

“But you make jokes about it all the time.”

“I invest my personal time and effort into training you towards the skill that so far eludes you. I’m your Mistress. You were well aware of my temperament when we made certain consensual agreements with one another.” Cat doubled-down, her expression ice cold and unyielding. “Also, I’m Catherine _Fucking_ Grant, and being a bitch is why I have a personal elevator and six pending defamation lawsuits.” She didn’t skip a beat. “Well five actually, the one from my mother got thrown out last week.”

“I guess that’s a fair assessment, Miss Grant.” Kara swallowed and didn’t look her Mistress in the eyes. “I guess… I guess it doesn’t feel good when they make fun of me, no.”

“I hate the whole hippy-dippy bullshit about matching the energy people approach you with.” Cat shook her head, departing some much needed wisdom. “The whole, ‘If someone approaches you at five, respond at five’ thing. May I tell you something for free, Kara?”

“Please, Ma’am.” Kara nodded.

“If someone comes at you at a three, you better go back at them with a ten and shut that shit down before it starts. This is a dog eat dog world and you won’t get anywhere being the nice amenable woman who lets the boys make fun of her. Next time Olsen makes fun of your Bambi legs, you remind him that he can’t un-suck Lena Luthor’s asshole, and yes everybody saw what they did in the jacket room at the Metropolitan Christmas Gala.” Cat didn’t break face for a moment.

Somewhat shocked, Kara looked at the ceiling, then the windows, then back to her boss. “The Christmas Gala? Olsen and Lena—”

“Yes,” Cat answered. “Now run along. Be here tomorrow, six o’clock.” She shooed her assistant out of the door with the graceful flick of her hand.

***

“Something to inspire good posture.” Cat pressed the slick metal plug gently into Kara’s quivering asshole. “It’s an untested theory, but I’ll enjoy the view and really?” Cat pressed the last inch until the slick hole sucked it up and tightened again. “What’s more important than that?”

“Not my comfort, Mistress,” Kara panted like a whore, her cheek pressed to Miss Grant’s glass desk. “It feels so full.” She got her breathing under control.

“It does?” Cat cooed, her fingertips softly trailing the sweet curve of Kara’s clenching backside. “It’s not the only thing that could be full, Kara, if you’re a good girl.” She ghosted a single fingertip over her hot slit—never breaking the seal.

“And all I have to do is make it there and back, Mistress?”

“All you have to do is make it there and back.”

She went nine strides this time.

Cat wasn’t expecting miracles, but she felt the improvement was far beyond expectation. When Kara’s ankle went underneath her, the heartbroken whimper was equal amounts of devastation and frustration. Still, Cat couldn’t help but laugh. The sadist in her was overjoyed and well aware her favourite little whore craved for nothing more than the deep, hard thrust of her hips, or even just her fingers.

It was a delicious torment denying her assistant, though she knew that while it was prolonged it would indeed be temporary.

Cat was growing a little hungry for it too.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whimpered.

“Oh pick yourself up and dust yourself off!” Cat’s voice bounced as though it were nothing. “You’ll get the hang of it. You’re trying, and your effort shows. Nine strides is far better than three.”

“No.” Kara’s voice sounded fragile and hurt, her spine curving forward and shuddering. “You just—” She stopped. “You just want me to do this one thing and I mess it up everytime and I.” Kara shook her head. “I just want to please you, Ma’am.”

“Kara?”

“Yes Mistress?”

“Are you crying right now?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“You’re—” Cat blinked, she couldn’t help herself. “You’re crying because you’re heartbroken that I might be unsatisfied with you?” It was more arousal than she knew she could contain in her body.

“Yes Ma’am,” Kara wept. “When I accepted this job you made it perfectly clear your expectations and I know that maybe it’s more fetish-orientated than you would like but I’m very submissive and I derive contentment from knowing I have pleased—”

“Kara?”

“Yes Ma’am?”

“Crawl your way over here right now and bury your face deep underneath my dress before I slap the sorry out of your fucking mouth.”

Kara paused and slowly straightened herself as though renewed. “Yes Ma’am,” her tone was suddenly slow and full of heady arousal too.

“You think ‘Thank you for calling me a good girl, Mistress’, and your big whore tears, and your puppy-dog eyes are going to send me soft on you?” Cat chided, hiking her hemline up her knees while the pretty girl slunk forward towards her on hands and knees. “You think I give a damn if you sob your broken heart all the way to my orgasm?” Her eyes were alight and her teeth were grinding slightly, but not with displeasure or anger. “Get to fucking work and do not make me tell you twice.”

Cat was going soft on her. They both knew it. She was soft on Kara in a way that was almost imperceptible in its shallowness, and yet it was more than she had ever gone soft on any girl before.

Kara seemed to know instantly what to do with Cat’s softness.

Her hands found each slender thigh, the pads of her fingers digging and pressing into the muscle for leverage while her mouth kissed and nipped and sucked tiny love bites inside of Cat’s shaking thighs.

Kara didn’t linger there for long, she pressed forward and sucked her Mistress’s wetness like a ripe peach that couldn’t be wasted. It sent Cat’s hips pressing back further on to the surface of the desk, instinctive and automatic as though her muscles knew they wouldn’t keep her upright for too long and they needed something to melt against.

“Good girl,” Cat moaned quiet and tight, fluttering her eyes closed. “Such a good, good girl—” She gritted her teeth when Kara’s eager little tongue circled her clitoris.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Kara moaned and mumbled into her vulva, kissing, sucking, running her hot tongue back and forth through her slit. “I just want to be good for you. That’s all, that’s everything to me.”

Cat gripped the back of her blonde hair and drew her deep into her folds, rocking forward into plump lips. Kara was still crying, but not with sadness this time, as though she simply knew it was what her Mistress wanted—what turned her on beyond reason. Cat felt the tears, the sniffles, the hot staccato breaths, all of it vibrating through her folds.

Kara worshipped her cunt and buried herself deeper than Cat could pull, her mouth sucking her pretty pink lips, her tongue fluttering and circling her clitoris with panting whimpers as though she didn’t want to be anywhere else than beneath her Mistress’s dress.

“I’m going to cum—” Cat thrusted her hips and lost herself to a moan, feeling her legs begin to tremble, she gripped on to her girl for dear life. “Don’t you dare stop. You lick me clean and then take yourself home with my scent and cum all over your fucking face, Keira,” Cat growled.

“Please Mistress,” Kara begged and buried deeper, licking and sucking and diving her tongue into the quivering little flexing hole. “I love the way you taste, the way you smell,” she murmured into her Mistress, “Please let me lick and suck your ass too?”

“You’re going to do more than that, whore.” Cat growled and felt her hips roll with her peeking orgasm. “You’re going to bury your tongue inside my asshole and paint the fucking alphabet. You’re going to reach down and rub your pathetic cunt and ruin your own orgasm while you do it. Not because you’re a naughty girl, just because you want to make me happy, and I’m happy when you’re suffering.” Cat ordered and threw her neck back with her orgasm. “I better feel your little heartbroken sobs pant against my asshole when your fucking orgasm dies because your pleasure belong to _me_ now, little girl, and existential crisises or crying fits won’t change it.”

“Thank you Mistress, thank you, thank you,” Kara groaned in her own mindless, intoxicating arousal with her tongue swiping and circling. “ _I belong to you._ ”

Those words renewed Cat entirely.

[READ THE COMPLETE STORY NOW, PLUS EXCLUSIVES, PLUS PROMPT FILLS VIA HERE. YIPEE-KIYAY.](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Kara’s hands eagerly helped to turn Cat around to sprawl her belly first over the glass top of the desk. Then she bunched fistfuls of her dress up and over her small pert bottom, high up the perfect curve of her spine. Cat almost purred in anticipation and pushed her cheeks out, waiting for it.

Kara captured her asshole in a deep slow kiss as though she really meant it; her palms spreading her Mistress’s cheeks while her hot dripping face leaned forward and didn’t pull away for breath. Cat groaned and fluttered her eyes closed, the feeling of an adoring submissive tongue never coming away from her bottom for even a moment. Kara nudged, pressed, teased Cat’s ring open in its own good time, kissing it again and again as though her only purpose were to satisfy and meet her Mistress’s expectations.

“You dirty fucking whore,” Cat growled and tested the waters anew, slipping and propping her thigh on top of the desk to give Kara a spread angle while she degraded her. “Is that how far you’ll go to be my good girl, princess? You’ll put lovebites on my asshole and sing the fucking alphabet just to make me happy?”

“Anything. Anything you want from me, anything you ask of me.” Kara moaned with her face pressed deep between her cheeks. “You’re my Mistress and making you happy is my job.”

Cat clenched her eyes and felt the vibrations through her entire body. When she opened them again she glanced back. She watched the ball of Kara’s shoulder move back and forth, her arm fast and frantic, her fingers rubbing that tiny swollen clit between her perfect lips that wouldn’t know pleasure tonight—only the faintest outline of it.

“You press your tongue deep and hard when you ruin that orgasm, babygirl.” Cat’s voice was stern and cold, and yet the pet name made Kara moan desperately and rub herself harder and faster as though there were no sharpness to the booming words. “If I do not feel you have an emotional fucking breakdown buried inside my ass cheeks then I’m going to pin you down, sit on your face, and slap your pretty cunt red until you squeal like I want you to.”

Cat felt fluttery soft moans vibrate through her flexing ring, the fast little tongue that pressed in and out now suddenly circling and diving and burying itself deep into her tightest hole. Cat bucked backwards, grinding herself hard against her babygirl’s face— _her babygirl_ —it felt different now. Kara belonged to her, and whether Kara always loved it or somedays found it challenging was utterly inconsequential.

Cat’s erotic realisations careened around her brain and thrilled her over the edge of another climax. Her babygirl, she thought, again and again while she loudly came undone and gripped the desk for dear life. _Her babygirl_. _Her babygirl. Her babygirl._

_All hers._

“Maybe I’ll have to get you one of those steel belts I saw on your filthy personal porn blog,” Cat humiliated her with the sting removed from her husking tone, “Fasten it just a little too tight around your fat little cunt lips so you can focus better on your job—pleasing me—instead of masturbating yourself stupid in the privacy of your bedroom at night with my cum and scent still coating your dirty little face.”

She felt Kara’s moans quicken into her flesh, they grew louder, more desperate, closer to her marked orgasm.

“Good girl, that’s it, that’s my good babygirl,” Cat moaned and coaxed the orgasm forward. “Show me what a good little submissive girl you are, Kara. You’re going to look so beautiful with your puffy cunt trapped in your good girl belt, crying and tugging your stiff little nipples because it’s the only fucking thing that feels good that you can touch without my permission—”

Kara’s spare hand found Cat’s hip with deep digging fingers while the other rubbed quickly enough to take Kara _just_ over the edge of her orgasm. But then Kara snatched her fingers away from clitoris and let her orgasm die quickly into nothing. She buried her entire face, dove her tongue deep, wept and sobbed and shuddered and pleasured her Mistress to a third fast orgasm.

“There’s my good babygirl,” Cat praised with rolling eyes, unable to get her breath while Kara growled and cried in frustration—the vibrations rippling and travelling through Cat’s entire body. “Let it all out, little whore. This is the most thrilling sexual experience of my life…” Cat gasped and bucked deeper against the tear-stained face sobbing her towards a fourth orgasm. “You are such a good girl, Kara Danvers.”

Cat came a final time, and it was so fast and prolonged that it almost felt painful and tight in her clenching belly.

“I’m done. I’m done-done this time,” Cat laughed and gently pushed on Kara’s shoulder for her to pull away. “Good girl. That’s my good babygirl,” she gasped quietly like a broken record.

“Should I get dressed and go, Mistress?” Kara suggested, pecking the back of Cat’s thighs without a single ounce of pressure in her voice for it to be anything more than it was.

“No, I don’t think so,” Cat said decisively. “Get dressed but I want you to come back to my place tonight. If you want to?” She peered over her shoulder to gauge Kara’s feelings.

“Were you serious about putting me in a chastity belt?” Kara whispered with wide eyes. “Keeping the key and making me so pent up that all I can do is cry and rub my…” She stopped, too embarrassed to say it despite her hardening pink nipples. “You were serious?”

Cat couldn’t make out whether it was a make or break.

“Yes,” Cat calmly told the truth. “Not because you’re naughty, just because I’m mean and rude.” She smirked wickedly. “And I think you like how mean and rude I am, don’t you Kara?”

“I want to go home with you Mistress, please.”

***

Three weeks later, James Olsen made the mistake of joking one more time about Kara’s wobbling ankles—which in fairness were becoming more steady and graceful with only the smallest of slip-ups during the day now that she had opted to wear a more sensible pump to get comfortable in heels. But with one fast scathing rebuttal from Kara’s quick tongue, she made sure no man in the office would ever dare to mock her again.

Cat’s fingertips came away from the wooden slat of her office blind that she had peered through like a voyeur. She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and thumbed a quick text.

“That’s my good babygirl.”

Then another.

“That cleavage cut on your dress makes you look like a filthy whore. Go and get me a coffee, flirt with at least three boys, I want you to tell me how you broke a man’s heart in heels you can’t even properly walk in before I cum all over your face.”

***

A further four weeks of intensive training—in complete chastity—and Kara nearly made it the whole return trip in her high heeled Louboutins.

The weighted clamps bit and hung from each of her sensitive little pink nipples, the chastity belt fastened stiflingly tight since this morning to give her plenty of inspiration. Cat waited on the edge of her desk where she always perched, except this time she had an array of dildos lined up on the surface, the chastity belt key in one hand, and a Doxy massage wand in the other.

“How long since you last had a hard body-rolling orgasm, babygirl?”

“Over a month, Mistress.” Kara’s voice shook with determination as she gracefully made it to the door and began the slow return journey.

“You’re doing so well,” Cat praised with pleased blue eyes. “Something tells me I’m going to stretch that pretty cunt between your legs so wide and well fucked tonight. Six more strides, you can do it—”

Almost imperceptibly, Kara wobbled.

“Close but no cigar!” Cat threw her hands in the air. “It’s okay, you’re still my good girl. I enjoy spending this time with you,” her voice was so soft that it almost felt foreign in her poisonous mouth.

Despite Kara’s frustration, despite her humiliation, her desperate need for the loving touch of her Mistress deep inside her flexing little cunt, the words reached Kara meaningfully. She inhaled and nodded, aware that the failure was not personal and she would be rewarded in other ways—just not sexually tonight.

“Come on, let’s get takeout and we can eat it in bed together.” Cat pushed herself off the desk and threw the Doxy wand to one side. “Tidy everything away, pick somewhere for us to eat and order ready for us to collect.”

“Mistress?”

“Yes babygirl?”

“Can we…” Kara stopped and bit her bottom lip. “Can we play the game tonight?”

Cat grinned and narrowed her stare. “I know it feels good in the moment but it always makes you sob in the end, babygirl. You’re sure you want to play the game? We could just eat dinner and you could be my baby spoon and go to sleep?” Cat had no idea she could be made this tame and yet here she was a new woman. “You always say I’m a very good jetpack,” she reminded Kara.

“You like it when I’m crying, Mistress,” Kara reminded her too. “I like the way it makes you feel extra good when I’m allowed to worship you.” Her eyes twinkled with arousal.

***

The game was simple.

Mistress kissed her, touched her, played with the dripping babygirl, grinded her hips down into and against Kara’s chastity belt as though fucking her, but the chastity belt was not allowed to come off—nor did it ever no matter how frustrated and turned on Kara grew.

Mistress caught the bobbing pink nipple between her teeth, tonguing it with slow gentle circles, flicking it back and forth while she pulled it deeper into her mouth—much to Kara’s whimpering delight. The next thing Kara knew, Mistress was sucking hard, pinching and pulling the other nipple with her fingers.

“Mistress you could spank my pretty cunt?” Kara suggested desperately, clutching and fisting the duck feather pillows on Cat’s emperor-size bed. “That wouldn’t count as sex. You could just... you could just slap it?” She pleaded.

“The belt does not come off until I get my perfect, poised, graceful back and forth in those high heels.” Cat reminded, then kissed a trail down her babygirl’s belly, which only compounded Kara’s misery with the gentle loving attention. “Oh your pretty fat cunt lips are almost spilling out of the sides of your belt it's so tight tonight—” Cat trailed a manicured finger over the outer vulva either side of the belt’s grip. “Does it feel nice when I kiss and suck these spots?”

“Too nice, Mistress,” Kara gasped almost reluctantly, horny and aware it would induce a total sobbing fit. “Please Mistress—” It was too late, Cat dove forward and began to lick along her outer vulva.

“I love the way your wet pussy smells so pretty and musky, crybaby.” Cat trailed her fingers in little taps over the smooth chastity shield. “I cannot wait to fuck your tight little cunt so hard that it hurts—just pound you for hours and lick the last orgasms out of your twitching, sobbing, over-sensitive whore parts…” Cat sighed, then ran her tongue across with another swipe.

“Please let me try one last time?” Kara begged with tears in her eyes and nodded at the strewn heels across the room. “ _Please_. Please, Mistress? One last try tonight? It hurts inside my whore parts—that’s how turned on I am Mistress.”

There was something about how utterly embarrassed Kara sounded admitting those words that amused Cat to bursting laughter. Kara looked beautiful when she cried. Her big baby blues pink and weeping, her deprived throbbing cunt constantly wet with slut drip, her thighs quivering and shaking like little twigs in a big gust.

“Alright,” Cat softened, “But—” She lifted a finger. “If you can’t make it without a slip up, I’m going to take your chastity belt off and trib myself against your pretty hot cunt lips until I orgasm.” Cat paused and pushed a cool smirk. “But, you already know you won’t be allowed to climax. I’ll just fasten you back up when I’m finished pleasuring myself with your dirty whore parts. I’ll probably cum again while you have a sobbing fit.”

“Mistress?”

“Yes.”

“I love you.” Kara choked out the words.

She loved being subjugated, humiliated and owned like this. Kara disliked not being allowed to orgasm freely in the way children hated not being allowed to eat candy whenever they wanted, but Kara loved that her orgasms were now controlled by her Mistress. That they represented a tangible reward that could be earned. That Mistress was loving, gentle, soft with her in the ways she knew how but far too staunch, sadistic and strong-willed to ever allow Kara the long-awaited orgasm without the perfect poised high-heeled walk.

“It’s alright if you can’t do it yet,” Cat sighed and watched her put the high heels on and make the first leg of the return trip perfectly. “You know how much I like it when you sob your heartbreak into my butthole, Kara. It’s completely fine by me if your little Bambi legs give way. I’ll still think you’re my good babygirl—” Cat lost her words as Kara made it half way back without a single wobble.

Her ankle normally went beneath her around this mark.

But then she took another elegant stride.

Then another.

Then another.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Cat whispered with a smile. “You didn’t let the shoes wear you this time.” She reached out and grabbed Kara by the wrist, tugging her back towards the bed.

[Come read the last filthy chapter plus exclusive content here!](Http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

When the belt came off, Kara couldn’t help herself, she clambered on top of Cat like an excited puppy, uninvited and yet welcomed. Her Mistress laughed boisterously at the silliness, barely stopping herself getting flattened underneath Kara.

When Kara’s thighs slipped tight around Cat’s slender waist, teeth resting softly into the side of her neck, Cat’s laughter grew silent—replaced with slow hard breaths.

“I’m always so mean to you, remember?” Cat joked quietly, her fingernails drawing down the small of her girl’s spine when Kara’s forearms grew tight clutching around the back of her neck. “Yet here you are, clutching at me like a desperate dirty little—”

“Puppy,” Kara interrupted softly, nipping on Cat’s shoulder. “Like your desperate little puppy.”

“Puppy implies that you are not trained. Yet here we are,” Cat’s fingers slipped down the back of Kara’s calf and grabbed her stiletto. “These stay on, am I clear?”

“Yes Mistress,” Kara whimpered as the belt was unlocked.

Kara wasn’t sure what she expected. Truth be told, she thought she might never figure out how to walk in heels. That this would just be her life, a pent-up little whore wobbling around in shoes she would never master. On the nights she frustrated herself to terminal failure, rubbing her nipples, rubbing the front of the smooth metal that separated her from pleasure, Kara imagined a soft fluttering tongue between her folds and Mistress’ hooking that spot deep inside of her cunt that made for stars in her vision.

She didn’t expect Miss Grant was actually all that proficient with a strap on. Or, with body control. But the next thing Kara knew Cat had scruffed her by the back of her scalp, forcing her down on her belly with a hard grip on her bicep.

“Mistress you’re 100lbs soaking wet how did you just—” Kara burst into amused giggles at the pain of a thumb digging expertly into the pressure point inside her elbow, keeping her physically compliant on her belly.

“I am Catherine _fucking_ Grant.” Kara felt it could now be the answer to all the important questions in the universe. “Don’t you dare move. Reach back and spread your cheeks.” A hard slap landed on the back of her thigh and earned a tight yelp.

Kara lost the urge to volley back and forth. She simply did as she was told, without question, without pause, because her Mistress was Catherine _fucking_ Grant and nothing could ever be put past her. She watched from the corner of her eye as Cat clambered off the bed in her open silk tie gown, walking around slowly to gather the things she wanted from various drawers.

She looked beautiful, like some kind of tiny goddess, which sounded adorable and yet it was nothing if not terrifying. Catherine Grant was a small-boned woman, perhaps not even five foot, but she ghosted around her bedroom with a regal air of supernatural power—as though she could kill a man with a cross word or snap spines with a flick of her manicured finger.

When Cat bent down for the bottom drawer, the silk gown fell open slightly and revealed the ripple of her ribs and a small stiffening nipple. Then she tucked her bobbed blonde hair behind her ear, craning her neck as she appraised the two toys in her hands. Kara didn’t even bother to look. She was too drunk on Catherine Grant. Too consumed by her. Too enamored with her. Too lost in her perfect dainty shape and the way she looked.

“I can feel your perving little stare, whore,” Cat said softly, no malice in her voice. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?” She sounded amused.

“No Ma’am,” Kara whispered with a smile. “You’re too pretty.”

“The limit doesn’t exist.”

“I don’t disagree.”

“Big or bigger?” Cat turned seriously, holding up two silicone toys with a smirk.

“Whatever you think I deserve, Mistress,” Kara blushed and bit her bottom lip.

“Fine.” Cat threw both toys back inside the empty drawer with a grin. “ _Biggest_ it is.” She pushed herself back up and wandered out of the bedroom.

“How big is the biggest, Mistress?” Kara called after her with a sense of curiosity.

“You’ll find out. I suggest you spread those cheeks very wide, little whore.” Cat sounded busy in her closet. “I’ll know if you’ve touched yourself and believe me if your fingers have slipped where they shouldn’t I will send you to bed sore and sorry.”

Kara would not dare.

When Cat came back into the bedroom, she did so with eight inches of bobbing rainbow silicone entering first. Kara stared in shock—not at how big the toy was, but just how well Cat seemed to pull it off. It didn’t dwarf her, it sat solid on her hips, pushing through her open silk dressing gown as though she knew how to wield and wear it as perfectly as she did her towering heels.

Cat clambered back on the bed and settled on top of Kara’s spine, kissing her neck, her damp shoulder blade, settling the pressure of her body on top of Kara like a roof to shelter underneath.

“Such a pretty girl,” Cat whispered to her ear and then pulled back far enough to press the head of her strap-on where she wanted it. “What do pretty girls get, babygirl?”

“Whatever their Mistresses decide they should get, Ma’am,” Kara didn’t skip a beat.

When Cat pushed inside, Kara purred and felt her body respond in tight ripples and flooding heat. She reached back, desperately almost, slapping around until she found her Mistress’s hand and gripped it tight for anchor.

“I’ve decided,” Cat hummed to herself as she squeezed Kara’s fingertips, rocking her hips in shallow thrusts that gave Kara’s dripping hole no more than the tip. “I think you need another existential crisis, princess. I like the way you look when the lights are on but nobody’s home.”

“What do you mean, Mistress?” Kara snapped her eyes around nervously. “You said I would be allowed to—” She lost the words to a deep hard cry.

Cat thrusted forward until the strap-on filled Kara perfectly all the way to the brink of what her cunt could take. She spread Kara’s shoulder blades with her palms, pounding fast and hard with long thrusts that used every inch of the strap-on from the tip to the base. It made Kara wail and moan—but not in pain—in terminal pleasure.

“Kara,” Cat whispered as she pressed forward, her lips pecking her girl’s neck and jaw. “You’re crying?” She wiped the fat tear off her cheek.

“Good tears!” Kara burst, the veins in her neck beginning to bulge with the tension in her body. “Oh fuck that feels—that feels—”

“Like you need to cum?” Cat finished the sentence, rolling her hips in a circular motion as she thrusted and buried the wet dripping slit pushed out and spread perfectly for her cock. “I don’t know, Kara, are you sure?” Cat sighed. “I’ve only been fucking you for a minute, maybe less than that?”

“I need to cum,” Kara’s voice wobbled with certainty.

“You’re _really_ that whorish?” Cat teased softly. “You’re really that much of a dirty bad little bitch? You’re going to cum just from a single minute of my attention?”

Kara didn’t even know there was a Doxy wand within reach. It was only when the buzzing hit her ears, then the sudden vibrations struck her hard as Cat’s snaked around her hip and placed it expertly between her folds. It was game over. Kara’s hips flew backwards, pounding and grinding hard against her Mistress, knuckles bone white in the crumpled sheets.

“Oh fuck Mistress please it’s sensitive—” Kara wailed and lost her voice, clenching her eyes closed, her entire twitching body trying to pull away as Cat’s thumb flew upwards and cranked the vibrations up. “Oh fuck Mistress please it’s too sensitive!”

“I don’t care,” Cat said plainly as she continued to thrust. “Pretty girls take what their Mistresses decide they should get, Keira,” she teased.

Where Kara tried to crawl on her slack useless limbs, Cat followed, thrusting forward, pounding her deep, digging her out into the sheets with a firm hand scruffing the back of her neck until they reached the headboard and there was nowhere left to run. Her other hand kept the massage wand on her slick pink folds, circling it around her clit, ignoring the sobs as though they meant nothing to her.

“Does it hurt?” Cat purred. “Is your little cunt still too sensitive?”

“Yes Mistress,” Kara wept and trembled, forehead resting deep into the headboard.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cat nipped the back of her ear.

“God no Mistress!” The words flew out of Kara’s whimpering mouth.

“Good girl.” That pleased Cat. “You better fucking cum again otherwise I’m going to tie you up and drag every orgasm out of you the hard way around.” Kara took the threat seriously and began to tentatively work her hips backwards again—renewing herself slowly. “There you go, back up on it,” Cat praised and began to circle her hips again.

The second orgasm took five minutes. The third ten. The fourth twenty. The fifth was prolonged, persisting in little waves that seemed to take Kara out of her own body. Cat broke a sweat but she didn’t stop. She just spread Kara’s cheeks with her hands and pounded the whimpering slack body beneath her while the astral traveller moaned husking whimpers, quietly speaking in tongues almost, the words not making sense.

“You don’t even have a thought in your pretty stupid head right now,” Cat sneered down at her, kissing the back of her shoulder blade, her thrusts growing deeper and harder. “The mess you fucking make you dirty filthy whore—” Cat hissed and slipped her fingers over the dripping cunt marking her sheets.

“I love you.” It was the only coherent thing Cat could make out from her useless whimpering throat, quiet but audible. “I love you, Mistress.”

It was always when she was being cruel-tongued that Kara just had to go and make her heart swell and break all at the same. Cat pursed her lips and closed her eyes, circling her hips in deep slow thrusts that knocked the air out of Kara’s lungs anew.

“I love you too,” she whispered quietly. “Very much.”

Just like that Kara came again, and again, all of it a rolling wave, all of it on top of the other with no coherent beginning and end to each climax. Cat just pinned her down and made her ride the surging tide with fast slapping thrusts.

“Good girl,” Cat chuckled at the sweating, sobbing mess crying her pillow damp. “Do you have another one for me?” Cat slowed her thrusts. “Are you going to cum again?”

“I don’t know,” Kara croaked, totally out of her own body. “I don’t know if I have any more—”

“Well I want to fucking know.” Cat pulled out entirely and turned the limp body over onto Kara’s prone spine. “Legs open, right now.”

Kara needed help just doing that, and Cat found it quite sweet. Kara’s chest vaulted, her tears taking her breath before her lungs could get another one in, her weeping eyes completely glazed as though she were in a different realm.

When Cat kissed and licked her twitching cunt, Kara came back to her body with a deep hard gasp for air. Her belly clenched and curled forward, Cat quickly shoved her back down and kept Kara there—her mouth never coming undone from the sweet musky cunt she tongued back and forth.

“I can cum again.” Kara nodded frantically, her blue eyes flying wide open like saucers. “I can definitely cum again.”

“Good girl, I’m so glad that I asked,” Cat deadpanned, rolling her eyes. “You better empty yourself out because I’m going to put you back in that belt tomorrow morning and I’m not going to let you out until you learn how to make me fucking squirt, Keira.”

“You can squirt?” Kara whimpered with desire.

“I don’t know but for your sakes you better hope so,” Cat murmured, burying her face forward completely as she sucked Kara’s cunt.

Just like that, Kara’s breathing became fast and whimpery again. It was the soft, fluttery noise of a woman who was nothing more than the automatic functions of her body. The lights were on, but nobody was home. Cat peered up her belly, her breasts, her eyes catching sight of the slack useless mouth that couldn’t even make a moan anymore. But Kara’s hips twitched forward against her tongue, belly tightening in little rippled waves, a tiny croak escaping her throat every now and then.

“I think you’re finished, sweetheart,” Cat murmured to herself in amusement when she was done, pecking and kissing the slack body underneath her that was completely devoid of conscious thought.

When she came back up to Kara’s face, unfocused blue eyes met her with only the slightest amount of recognition. Cat pecked her damp little face, then the corner of her lips, making her girl reflexively smile. She cupped Kara’s cheeks and traced her thumb against the side of her jaw.

“Pretty sweet little thing,” Cat whispered. “Cum drunk and stupid, but very pretty and sweet.”

“Love you,” Kara just about mouthed.

“We already clarified that.” Cat was dour about it, but she slipped her arms around Kara’s body and pulled her close, already accepting that the puppy would just have to sleep on her chest tonight.

***

The thing Kara enjoyed the most was that they knew wholeheartedly where they stood with one another and yet this did not impact that working relationship in the slightest.

Miss Grant was still her boss, and Kara responded appropriately, aware she would be a fool to do otherwise because regardless that she was adored and loved, Catherine _fucking_ Grant took no survivors in the wake of her displeased mood.

Away on a business trip for a few days, there was little need to enter Miss Grant’s office while she was out of town. Kara sat obediently at her desk outside like a sentinel guarding from the gatekeeper house, until she received the scathing text.

“Should I assume you are a rude little thoughtless whore or a very good little girl indeed?”

“I would have to politely request further context before answering in earnest, Mistress.” Kara quickly typed back.

“You haven’t been in my office?”

“I would never go into your office without you here, Mistress. You made it clear that’s your space.”

“A very good little girl then.” Cat typed back. “There’s something for you on the desk. I had assumed curiosity would get the better of you, perhaps foolishly on my part.”

“You’re never foolish, Mistress. May I go into your office?” Kara sought permission first.

On the gleaming glass desk there was a dust bag that contained something about the size of a small parcel. Kara opened it carefully, pulling out the bright red Valentino shoebox. There was a post-it note on the front, signed in Mistress’s handwriting.

_I bought these knowing I would give them to you one day. Wear them, don’t let them wear you — Mistress xo_

Kara opened the lid and stared at the patent leather crimson shoes, instantly remembering the first time she saw Miss Grant wear them while perched on her desk. They were special shoes, beautiful heels that needed a beautiful woman to wear them. Kara felt unworthy, but she trusted her Mistress’s judgement wholly and that meant accepting a compliment that felt too big to be received.

Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket, Cat had already texted.

“I know, but you can tell me you love me anyway.”

“More than anything in the world, I promise to treasure them.”

[COME LIVE DELICIOUSLY WITH ME.](Http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
